Thunder, Lies, Fire and Water: Are not a good Combination
by toonanimefan
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a younger sister? What if they had two younger sisters that are twins? How would that change the story? Read to Find out. Rated T just to be safe. Warning there will be spoilers later on in the story.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hi to all of you Marvel fans! I'm somewhat of a Marvel fan….I've watched a few of the movies. I just watched "Black Panther" and that was awesome. Okay so anyway This story is going to be about Thor and Loki having two little sisters that are twins. One a warrior like Thor's friend Lady Sif, the other being a one of magic like most girls in Asgard…..p.s she'll be very close to Loki….I don't own Thor or the Avengers at all.**

 **About the Sisters:**

 **The oldest of the Twins:**

 **Name: Ember (Goddess of Fire and Strength)**

 **Hair color: Blonde/Red (Shaped like the flames of a fire)**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: Two inches shorter then Thor**

 **Likes: Going into Battle, her role model (Lady Sif), her older brother Thor, her father and Mother**

 **Dislikes: Magic, anything or anyone associated with magic (except her Mom), Loki and her twin sister**

 **Bio-Ember became a very skilled warrior just like her brother Thor and with the help of her role model Lady Sif. She's the Goddess of Fire and Strength, she mostly relies on this strength she has while on the battle field and she doesn't want anyone to get in her way…..especially someone with magic. She despises magic even though her mother uses it. Her father praises her just like he praises Thor.**

 **The youngest of the Twins:**

 **Name: Delta (Goddess of Water)**

 **Hair color: Bright Blonde with highlights of blue (like the water)**

 **Eye Color: Baby Blue**

 **Height: an inch shorter than her sister**

 **Likes: her older brother Loki, magic, pranks, her mom and peace**

 **Dislikes: Violence, Thor, Ember, blood and their father**

 **Bio: Delta has always been a very anti-social person. She only got along with her brother Loki, he understood her more than anyone. She and Loki had always been close; he even was the one to teach her about magic. He taught her everything that he ever learned. When they were very young they got closer to each other by getting a mental connection,** (I don't know if that's possible for them….but I felt that it would be good to use in later chapters) **they could talk without opening their mouths. Delta even has a helmet like Loki's, if she's absolutely needed on the battle field.**

 **The Ages in earth years:**

 **In the movie:**

 **Thor: 29**

 **Loki: 23**

 **Ember and Delta: 17**

 **When the girls were born:**

 **Thor: 12**

 **Loki: 6**

 **Author's note: Believe me this story will be worth your while…..when the first chapter arrives. It will probably start when the girls were born. Please R &R but no flames in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1 new siblings

**Author's note: Hey here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy. Remember I don't own Thor or the Avengers, I just own my O.C's nothing else.**

 **New siblings**

Odin and his two young sons were now exiting the weapons vault. Odin turns to them, "Now my sons let us go see your mother…..she should have your new younger sibling with her."

Young Thor grins, "I hope that I have another brother father!"

"I hope that it's a sister…."

"Brother why wouldn't you like to have another brother?"

"Enough my sons…..your mother is waiting."

*******Frigga's chamber********

The three of them walk in to Frigga's room. She looks up and smiles, "Thor, Loki which one of you would like to hold your two younger sisters?"

"Loki does!" Thor pushes Loki closer to their mother…a little disappointed to not having another brother.

Loki approaches his mother and two younger siblings hesitantly; his mother starts to hand one of the girls to him. Before he could even touch her though, she started swatting at him with one of her little arms and making sounds of fussing. She stopped though when she saw Thor, she started giggling and reaching her arms to him.

Frigga frowns slightly not understanding why one of her new daughters didn't like one of her sons, "Thor why don't you hold her? Loki can hold your other sister."

After Thor came and took the little girl into his arms, she smiles and cuddles his chest. The Queen smiles at the scene before her, taking her other daughter into her arms and looks at Loki.

"Mother do you really think I should hold her, after all her sister seems to not like me….." Loki looks down slightly. His mother smiles encouraging placing his sister into his arms.

He's surprised when she looks up and places her hand on his cheek and giggles. He looks at his mother, "What are their names?"

Odin speaks for the first time since coming into the room, "The one that Thor holds is the older of the two of them…..her name is Ember. The younger one that you hold Loki is named Delta."

"I like the name Ember! It makes her sound strong." Thor yells happily. "I can't wait to tell my friends about my new younger siblings."

"Delta is a good name for her Mother and Father…..Ember is a good name for her sister too." Loki isn't sure what else to say, so he continues to look down at the smiling baby in his arms and silently promises to protect her from anything that would try to harm her.

This is the start to new beginnings with new children…..

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How did I do? Can you guess how this story is going to go with the two girls being in it? Sorry if some of the characters were a little O.O.C. Please R &R but no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2: 2 years later

**Author's note: Hi sorry this is just a quick author's note just letting you all know that I have some change of plans with this story. The ages of them…Thor will actually be 23 in earth years during the movie and Loki will be 17. So for the ages of their sisters during the movie will also be changed, they will be 11. Thor will still be 12 when they're born and Loki will still be 6, so that doesn't change. I don't own Thor, Avengers or any of the other Marvel movies.**

 **2 years later:**

It has been an eventful 2 years for Thor and Loki after their 2 younger sisters were born. Thor and Ember got very close, closer than Thor ever was with Loki.

Loki became very close with Delta they shared everything together. It was also no secret to anyone in Asgard that the two of them got a mind connection. So they could talk to each other even if they weren't even in the same room and they didn't have to open their mouth.

Loki started teaching Delta about magic; their mother helped Loki teach her. Loki learned from his mother so he wanted Delta to learn from him.

A lot of the people in Asgard looked down upon boys studying magic for they believed it to be only for women. What men should do is study to be a great warrior. Well there was Lady Sif one of Thor's friends that was becoming a skilled warrior even though she was a women.

Both Loki and Delta were wondering why they never gave her grief when they always gave Loki grief. Then they also thought that when Ember announced that she wanted to be like Sif and train with Thor they expected her to be ridiculed but she wasn't.

It was also very mean when people including Thor's friends would call Loki an Ergi when Thor wasn't around, but they all got scary glares from Queen Frigga if she ever was around when people said that word to Loki.

Loki was sad because their father Odin would never praise him only Thor. Sometimes he would say that he was proud of 2 year Ember because she was able to beat someone much older than her up on the training fields.

So yeah it's been very eventful for everyone. But also very hard for poor Loki, he has his mom and Delta there for him though so that's okay.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry that it was so short, I originally was going to just have an author's note but decided against it. Please R &R.**


End file.
